Stand By You
by alygator86
Summary: Daniel and Vala discover their song when Vala gets her first iPhone. Songfic. Between Unending and Ark of Truth. Also this is my 100th story posted here.


Title: Stand By You

Rating: PG

Pairing: Daniel/Vala

Takes place between Unending and Ark of Truth. I used the song Stand By You by Rachel Platten by I'm asking you to suspend some timeline here since it was released in 2016 and this story takes place in 2007. It just works!

Also please go easy on me. This is my first fic in a very long time and some wine was involved but a friend read it before I posted it.

I do not own anything in this story except the idea to combine Daniel and Vala with this wonderful song. If you haven't heard it, go listen to it.

DVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDV

Daniel sat at his desk working on a translation in the quiet of his office. The very quiet of his office. He had kicked out Vala about an hour ago because she wouldn't stop babbling about her new phone. It was an iphone from Apple and she was enthralled by it. She got permission from General Landry to get the smartphone, access to the internet and all that, and she took him - really he took her - to the store to get the silver and black device.

She sat in his office and set up her phone and ever since she wouldn't stop talking about everything it did and each thing she found it he really, really needed to get this translation done.

So he kicked her out.

And so he sat in his very quiet office.

"Daniel!"

He looked up as he heard her call his name, just in time to see her blur rush in. He set down his pencil and pushed back slightly from his desk, prepared from what happened next.

Vala sat herself in his lap and pulled her earbuds out of her ears. "Darling, you have to listen to this song. It's perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Daniel asked, "Where did you get it?"

"From itunes, of course." She pulled out the earbuds, "It's perfect for us."

Wary, Daniel nodded and when Vala saw he was ready she pressed play on the song she had ready. The lyrics came playing out of the speakers of the phone.

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars, show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

He looked up at her to find she wasn't looking at him but he wasn't surprised. When she was trying to tell him something really important, it was hard for her to look him in the eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her closer.

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed_

 _And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _We can brave through those emotions, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Daniel didn't know if there was a song that was more perfect for them. Vala absolutely correct when she ran in here. He dropped a soft kiss on her shoulder.

 _Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in_

 _And faith—I think faith is having a reason_

 _And I know now, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Vala was relieved that he had gotten through this much of it. She was nervous about what he would think of what she was saying. She played with her fingers before he took one of her hands in his trying to reassure her.

 _I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_

 _And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

 _And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_

 _'Cause I... I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Love, you're not alone_

 _Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_

When the song was over, Daniel pressed the pause button for Vala.

"You were right," he told her.

She smiled at him, "I was?"

Daniel's hand went up to her cheek, "That song IS perfect for us." He gathered up his couraged and knew it was the time to tell her. "I love you, Vala."

Vala smiled brightly at him and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, too. That's why I showed you the song."

"You could have just told me," he chuckled, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You should have just told me, too!" Vala exclaimed with a teasing grin.

Narrowing his eyes playfully, Daniel kissed her softly and passionately. His office was once again quiet.


End file.
